LOVE
by Lady Fuschia
Summary: Hook tells Wendy what Peter really is....set some time during the movie although i do love the book!


(A/N) Okay to celebrate the release of the new Peter Pan movie on DVD I decided to write this lovely story. I know it's short but short is what I do best seeing as how I can never finish a chaptered fic. I love Hook! The Jason Isaacs character not the crap film with Robin Williams. ............................................................................................................  
  
LOVE  
  
Wendy Darling raised her head defiantly as Hook glared at her. His piercing blue eyes stared unfalteringly into her and Wendy felt her defiant gaze wavering slightly. "Peter will not save you." Hook told her allowing a small smile to grace his lips. He ran his hook gently through her soft brown hair, "He does not love you, and soon he will not even remember your name. But Wendy, I will remember and I will love you."  
  
Wendy looked at the raven haired captain uneasily, she was not sure what he meant by love. He confused her so; she knew she hated him because he was the enemy. However she also knew that something about him drew her to him. She wondered what it was. "Peter will save me." Wendy told him firmly. Hook made a scoffing noise and drew back from her. Taking his eyes off her for a few seconds he lifted a large silver jug and poured her a glass of water.  
  
Taking it from his leather gloved hand Wendy watched him warily before taking a sip. After all she thought, he was a pirate, and didn't pirates do things like poisoning their captives?  
  
"Peter will save me." She repeated after taking another sip. Hook studied his young captive carefully. "Why? Why will he save you Wendy Darling?"  
  
Wendy opened her mouth to speak but no words came, bereft of words her earnest gaze faltered and she looked down into her water, confused and for some reason, ashamed.  
  
"Peter does not love you; Peter loves no one because Peter cannot love."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wendy asked sharply forgetting her confusion and lifting her gaze again to his.  
  
Hook let a smile slowly curl around his lips before answering her question. There were so many things about Pan that she didn't know. How he would delight in telling her. "Peter cannot love, Peter is unfinished, Peter is empty. He knows hate yes, and anger and jealousy because every child knows these. Even you know them Wendy, even you who is pure and sweet, you know them. But you also know love and heartache and Peter does not because he has never grown up. And like a child Peter forgets those things which no longer interest him, as he will forget you, as he will forget me. Peter is empty, he is unnatural, he does not feel, he cares for nothing but himself and his games."  
  
"That isn't true!" Wendy cried slamming her water glass on table. Water sloshed over the rim and onto the books but Hook did not even notice. Wendy was in pain, she did not want this to be true. If it was true then there was no hope that Peter would ever love her.  
  
Hook looked at her with pity, "Aahhh, but it is true my beauty. And it is sad, yes but there is no need to pity this creature because he has never known love and so he does not miss it or need it."  
  
"He has known love!" Wendy cried.  
  
Hook looked at her sharply, his forget-me-not eyes narrowing as she continued her speech.  
  
"He has known love because I have loved him and I still do and no matter what you say he knows this!"  
  
Hook began to laugh silently, his body shaking where he sat on the desk. Eventually he met her eyes again and Wendy felt more confused than ever. Was she a fool to believe in Peter Pan? The boy who had promised her that she would never have to think about grown up things again and yet here she was wishing that Peter was grown up or at least slightly older so that he could love her. And wasn't love a grown up thing so if Wendy could feel it then didn't that mean she was grown up? Grown ups didn't belong with Peter, Peter hated grown ups.  
  
"No!" Wendy cried feeling tears start to fall from her eyes. She did not want Peter to hate her or forget her but that it seemed was her punishment for being grown up.  
  
"It's alright my beauty," Hook said gathering her in his arms, she cried against him, all hope fleeing from her body. As her last few sniffles died away Hook lifted her small, tear stained face to his. "It is better that you accept it Wendy Darling, do not waste your love, or your kiss on one such as Peter who will, at best, take it and forget it."  
  
Wendy swallowed and looked at the pirate captain nervously, "I want to go home," she said. "I want to grow up."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
(A/N) okay, plz review! Tell me, did you like it? Hate it? Do you want a longer version? A sequel? P.S I do not own any of these characters they are the property of J.M Barrie and I am making no profit. 


End file.
